Yumiko - Freaks And Creeps
by 502nickster
Summary: A side story set in 'The Dark Knight of Chiba' world. Yumiko, a girl who hates gross things, keeps running into these strangers of ludicrous proportions. Whether they are an annoyance, an aggravation, or straight-up dangerous, Yumiko has one word for these people, 'Gross'. How will Yumiko hold her own in dealing with these freaks and creeps? An experimental side story collection.
1. The Supreme Wizard of Lightfire

**Hello Oregairu Fandom! **

**Ok this is a series I want to try, it's set in 'The Dark Knight of Chiba' universe. I suggest to anyone who hasn't read the story to do so first before reading this. **

**Ok this series is probably ludicrous and dumb, in a good way or in a bad way depending on who is reading. But just have fun with it. **

**So imagine if an Oregairu character encounters an insane scenario involving freaks and creeps, how will that turn out? And who else to pick other than the Oregairu girl with absolutely zero tolerance for 'gross' people?**

**Miura Yumiko of course. So this will be a side series where Yumiko unfortunately keeps running into these insane people. **

**Please review, that'd be a great Christmas gift haha!**

**Enjoy and Merry Christmas. **

* * *

Yumiko's Freaks And Creeps - 1

Is has been a while, since Miura Yumiko had experienced that awful encounter in the warehouse. The Huntsman rescued her then and she will never forget it.

It took some time for her to figure out who the Dark Knight of Chiba really was.

These events through her second year in high school really opened her eyes. Not to say she was darkened in the heart like Hachiman, but she was a better person than a hoity and naïve girl whose mind was only on hot boys like Hayama Hayato and being popular.

Nearly two years had passed since she had encountered the Huntsman or rather Hachiman since she started her second year in high school. Selected by another teacher in Sobu High, she was going to assist in a middle-school spring camp program like the previous year, along with Hina Ebina, Kawasaki Saki, Totsuka Saika and Tobe Kakeru.

Yumiko was back at the Chiba Village again, it made her remember how she blew up at Yukino and took off into the forest. Where she had a talk with Hachiman, before then she would not even think that she could relate to him.

For the rest of the day, Yumiko along with the others had done their part keeping the middle school students safe while they participated in the program. The evening soon arrived, and the middle school students were in their bunks the rest for the night.

The high school volunteers were at the picnic table, seated together with a deck of poker cards. The players were Saki, Saika, Kakeru and Yumiko, each gambling a thousand yen. Ebina sat next to Kakeru watching the Hold' Em Poker game unfold.

And poker night began.

Saki dealt out the cards, Kakeru and Yumiko gave the small and big blind, ten and twenty yen respectively. Each had two cards their hands, and the first round started. Saika took a look at his cards, his uncontrolled sulk showed the unpromising odds. Saki's face kept the same. Kakeru took a peek at his cards and raised an eyebrow.

"I call." Saika called twenty yen, Saki followed. Kakeru put ten yen into the pot, and Yumiko checked.

Saki dealt out the flop. A ten of hearts, and two queens of diamonds and spades. Saika had a look of worry, no one taught him the concept of a poker face.

"I uh check." He said leading to Saki's turn.

Saki checked, tapping the table twice. Kakeru had a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"Betting a two hundred." Kakeru placed said amount into the pot. Yumiko called, placing the same amount. Saika's eyes saddened his jaw slowly dropped, black negative aura seemed to surround him.

"Uguu…I-I…uh…I fold." Saika set his cards away, head hanging low.

"I call." Saki said still sounding calm and she placed the next card, a five of hearts. Yumiko checked, tapping two fingers on the table, and Saki did the same.

The smirk Kakeru started to grow, and he placed three hundred yen into the pot, Yumiko called placing three hundred yen too.

Saki was giving a glare at Kakeru, her narrowed eyes trained on him. Kakaeru returned the glare with a smile as if to bait her. The soul of a viper could have been seen behind that glare from Saki, but it did not help with anything.

Saki closed her eyes and let out a sigh, she placed her cards away. "Fold."

Saki placed down the last card, a three of hearts. Everyone eyed the river, a ten of hearts, two queens of diamonds and spades, a five of hearts and a three of hearts.

Yumiko checked.

"All in." Kakeru said without hesitation, placing his remaining yen into the pot. Saika and Ebina were gasping with anticipation, Kakeru bit his lip eye balling Yumiko.

Yumiko on her part did not move an inch of muscle on her face, her eyes had a firm gaze and her jaw stiff. A page she had taken from the Huntsman. She placed the rest of her money into the pot.

"Alright, here comes the money." Kakeru said with glee, showing his cards. Two fives of diamond and clubs. Three fives and a pair of queens, full house.

"Ohhh." Saika and Ebina awed.

Yumiko still stern as stone eyed Kakeru's cards.

"Well?" Kakeru raised his eyebrows. Yumiko elegantly flipped her cards, everyone saw and Kakeru's eyes bulged out. A pair of queens of hearts and clubs, along with the queens of diamonds and spades.

Four queens for the Fire Queen. The high hand.

"Thank you very much Tobe." Yumiko said, taking the entire pot.

"Ahhh! What?! Come on! You kidding me?!" Kakeru pulled his hair. "No way! Oh my god, my money!"

"Wow Miura, well played." Saika smiled with shiny teeth.

Yumiko could not help feeling good about herself, being a thousand yen richer. But compassion still had its place. "Don't worry Tobe, I'll buy you a soda later."

* * *

Night has fallen and it was near midnight. In the girls' bunk, Saki and Ebina were in their nightclothes ready for bed. But not Yumiko, she was wearing a pair of spats sports shorts, a white t-shirt with a black hoodie, and white sneakers.

She stepped outside and trekked away from the campsite. She wanted to have a nice walk in the woods, to enjoy the full moon with the night breeze.

She ventured further in, tying her hair in a ponytail. And deeper into the woods she went in, the full moon was a sight she could enjoy. The sound of small screeching in the trees got her attention, with the dim light of the moon, she could make out the silhouettes in the trees.

"Bats. Heh." Yumiko breathed out, seeing the bats flying about in the trees around her was endearing for Yumiko. She pulled out her phone, but there was no reception so it had no use for the moment.

Complete silence, being all alone. It was nice for Yumiko, to rejuvenate and just enjoy a small time for yourself. Perhaps years ago she would have spat in disgust by the very idea of it, but not anymore.

"_Hmm, bats. Flying in the night in the dark. What? You have some affinity towards them Hikio?" _Yumiko jabbed at him in her mind._ "Hmm, I wonder how is that hunting trip he's on is like?"_

Turning her attention further into the woods however, something caught her attention. A number of orange light sources, like they were torches.

"What the?" Yumiko squinted her eyes in suspicion. Something was aching in her muscles to check out what it was. If a suspicious activity was happening she wanted to know what it was, and maybe she can do something about it.

She curled her biceps to ease the restlessness in them and kicked off in a jog. Her footsteps were silent and shadowy and she got closer to the source of light in the forest.

"_It's not too far out in the forest, the village is somewhere around."_ Yumiko deduced, sneaking closer.

Nearing to the source of suspicion, now she could see what it was. And even more questions were raised.

"Hah?" She whispered, the hairs on the back of her neck stood in discomfort by the sight.

What was ahead of her, were a group of people holding torches, and they were wearing white cloaks with hoods and a fireball emblem on the chest. They all cheered indistinctly. One in the middle had a black cloak standing out in the crowd.

And they surrounded a large wooden cross, and something was nailed to it. It looked like a human-sized doll made of straw, painted in black with red eyes. It was wearing a black and red hooded cape.

"Who the hell are these creeps? Gross." Yumiko hissed and shuddered, standing amongst the bushes behind them.

The white cloaks continued to cheer.

"Settle down now." The one in black the ringleader said in a grand preaching voice. Yumiko could point out his voice sounded like it belonged to an aging man. The crowd was reducing the volume. "Settle down now. Settle down brothers and sisters, because we gathered today for a very important occasion."

The white cloaks nodded and mumbled in agreement. The one in black continued, "We are in a delicate time and we must be ready. It is imperative that we- Why hello there dear child."

Eyes were now trained on Yumiko, and she stood frozen and white.

"_Aieee?!"_ Yumiko shrilled in her mind.

"Are you lost, child? Come, do not be shy." The one black said welcoming her. "Join us and bear witness. You have a divine blessing finding us."

"Yes girl, listen to the Supreme Wizard. Join us." One white cloak, a male, said.

"_Bear witness?! Supreme Wizard?! Divine blessing?! Ewww gross!" _Yumiko thought. Goosebumps were in every part of Yumiko's body. _"Shit I can't just run away they'll chase after me. If I can just play along long enough, maybe I can figure out what's going on."_

Yumiko nervously stepped out and stood at the edge of the crowd of white cloaks. Her heart hammered. A schoolgirl standing among these freaks and creeps.

"_And what is with the outfit?! Gross! I mean I get cosplay, cosplay is for fun. Huntsman's outfit is legit scary. But this?! These robes?! This is stupid!" _

"If you're going to watch keep it quiet while the supreme wizard talks." The white cloak next to her said. Yumiko could only dumbly nod and remained silent.

"Pleasantries and formalities can wait for later dear child, but right now be in awe with our sacred cause." The 'Supreme Wizard' in his grand voice preached on. "As I have said a moment ago, we are in a delicate time and we must be ready. Hear me, my dear children, evil is real!"

Jeers from the white cloaks came right after that, Yumiko stood there creeped out and confused.

The Supreme Wizard then said, "Curses are real! The devil is real!" He pointed at the black cladded straw doll nailed to the cross. "The devil rose from the bowels of hell and into the city, feasting on the innocents! And the fools in the city proclaimed the devil to be a hero?! Heresy, corruption, destruction from the devil beyond measure!"

Yumiko studied the crucified straw doll, the hooded black cape, the red and black paint, and the red eyes. Her chest felt hollow.

"_It's Huntsman….Hikio…"_

The Supreme Wizard went on, "Do not wither in fear, that's what the devil wants. We must stay strong together in a fiery light, in a beacon of light fire. Lightfire!"

"Lightfire!" The rest cheered in unison.

"_Is this for real?"_ Yumiko cringed inside, she wished she had never stepped out of the girls' bunk.

"We will destroy this devil and burn him in holy light fire! And today we grow one stronger, as we anoint a new brother into our great cause." The Supreme Wizard said. "Please step forward and kneel."

A new eager Lightfire member stood forward from the crowd and knelt before the Supreme Wizard.

"Do you choose to accept the fiery light?" He asked the eager member.

"Yes sir." The member responded, he was handed a torch and went for the cross.

"Let the light shine bright! Lightfire!" The new eager member lit up the cross with the torch, the fire spread all over the cross and the members of Lightfire cheered.

Yumiko continued to stand there frozen. But seeing the doll representing Huntsman go up in flames? That set her off wrong.

The newly anointed member was none the wiser when his cloak got too close to the flames and lit up, the fire spread quickly in his cloak. The fire started to enclose around him fast and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Yumiko brought a hand to her mouth, watching the bonfire in front of her. She was fighting back the sensation in her core. As much as she wanted to rush in to save the guy she was too late, there was no way to put out the flames, and she would catch fire as well.

"Oh shit! He's on fire! He's right on fire!" The other members shouted in panic, all of them scattered in every direction fleeing the scene. The new member screaming out fell on the ground and rolled, the flames were finishing him very quickly and his screams slowly ceased.

"Wait! Somebody wait! Wait!" The Supreme Wizard shouted to the fleeing members of Lightfire. "Where you all going?! Come back! Come baaack….shit…"

Yumiko took her hand away from her mouth, she breathed hard with her fists clenched by her sides. As horrible the sight may be, this was not the first dead body she had seen.

"You there!" The Supreme Wizard glared at Yumiko, storming her way. "You just stood and watched a good man die. And did nothing?"

Yumiko had her guard up, but he went past her as if not wanting her presence anymore. He was about to head into the woods from where he came.

She would not take that remark from some freak, she sassed back with a hand on her hip. "Hah?! What did you expect me to do? You did not do anything either! You creep, gross."

The Supreme Wizard turned to her. "You petty small-minded fool."

"And you shut up about Huntsman! You don't know anything about him. He saved my life and many others." Yumiko raised her voice at him again. From above, bats were starting to gather over Yumiko.

"Huntsman? You name the devil Huntsman?! You are corruption personified." The Supreme Wizard started to tower over her.

But Yumiko did not back down she pointed at his face, "And you are going to jail once the authorities finds out about all this!"

Now the Supreme Wizard was raging, he pulled a hand back. "You dirty son of a bitch! I'll show you!"

Yumiko's self-defense skills came out of her. The Supreme Wizard's arm sprung out to slap Yumiko down, but Yumiko was quick enough to duck her head. She thrust both her palms out, delivering hard palm strikes on the Supreme Wizard's chest.

The aging man stumbled back in pain, Yumiko reached for his face pulling that mask out. Now his face was revealed, it was an aging man as she expected, probably senile.

In a form of rally, the bats high above were descending down to swarm right over Yumiko's head. The Supreme Wizard rushed for her again.

"Hellfire!" He spat at her throwing a fist. Yumiko pulled her head back dodging the hit. Yumiko being the faster of the two, shot her leg up and right to his chin.

The hit sent him in a daze, he tumbled backward and fell hitting his head on the ground knocking him out.

"You crazy old bastard." Yumiko leered. The bats continued to swarm around her. Accessing the scene around her, she concluded there was nothing more she could do for the place. She had to leave to report this.

After taking a photo of the Supreme Wizard's face with her phone, she sprinted back for camp.

"_This is without a doubt the craziest thing I have seen in my entire life. All those freaks and creeps, so gross! Why am I surrounded by freaks?!" _Yumiko ranted in her mind, she almost considered Hikio a freak as well, but maybe in a good way.

Regardless she picked up the pace in her sprint back to camp. She has had enough of freaks and creeps for one night.

* * *

**So yeah, this scene is unashamedly inspired by the game 'Red Dead Redemption 2', where you meet the Ku Klux Klan. **

**It's almost as if Yumiko's having her own Rogues Gallery, oh my god it is so outrageous. **


	2. Missing husband

Yumiko's Freaks and Creeps – 2

* * *

The Cultural Festival was nearing. Hikigaya Hachiman and Yukinoshita Yukino with Yuigahama Yui's support were busy with the committee.

This left Miura Yumiko to herself while the class were preparing for their cultural festival skit.

She had just finished her Bunjinkan Ninjutsu session and was in the changing room. She had finished freshening up and changed back in her school uniform. The other ladies were chatting amongst themselves.

As Yumiko had finished packing her bag, the others wished her farewell, "Great job today Miura-san. Good night."

"Good night." Yumiko politely smiled and waved them back. Things were wrapped up in the dojo, and it was time for her to leave as well.

The area she was at was in no way a school zone, the train station was about a ten-minute walk away from the dojo. The streets were relatively busy, civilians were going in both directions making their way home for the evening.

Approaching to her side as she kept down the path was a gaming arcade.

"Uh excuse me? "A voice called to her, she noticed someone was waving her way in a somewhat frantic manner. A woman looking about her late twenties, wearing glasses and hair tied in a bun, she wore a black blouse and brown dress.

Yumiko was not exactly keen on meeting a stranger on her way back home, naturally so as anyone else. But the frantic look the woman was giving was compelling Yumiko to at least hear her out.

"Uh yes?" Yumiko greeted.

"Pardon me but do you have a moment?" The woman asked. "You're a Sobu High student right?"

Yumiko guessed that she recognised the uniform. Yumiko said, "Yeah, I am."

"Ah I hear they are all very kind students." The woman said.

"Well uh I try to be." Yumiko shrugged.

"Listen, I could really use your help." The woman hurriedly said.

"_Oh great." _Yumiko dreaded inside. "What is it?"

"My husband is missing. I could use some help to find him." The woman explained. That got Yumiko to pay attention.

"Missing?" Yumiko inched a bit closer.

"Yes, oh it's horrible." The woman shook her head in worry.

"Alright calm down." Yumiko told her, "Call the police."

The woman immediately gripped her shoulders, she said exasperatedly, "No, no police. No need the police."

"Hah?" Yumiko raised her brows.

"I uh don't need something that extreme. At least not yet." The woman explained. "It wasn't that long."

"How long ago was this?" Yumiko asked her.

"It's been about almost twenty minutes."

"So why don't you call him?"

"Uh h-he doesn't have a phone." The women admitted.

"_Great, wonderful." _Yumiko grumbled, she then asked the woman, "Where were you two earlier?"

"We were in the arcade. I was having fun in the kart racing games, my husband was watching me while I play but after a while…I…lost sight of him then."

Yumiko took the lead, "Alright why don't we start at the kart racing game, maybe I can find something."

"Oh thank you so much, you're such a sweet girl." The woman bowed at Yumiko in gratitude.

"What does he look like? You have a picture of him?" Yumiko asked, playing detective.

"Um, well…no." The woman was stuttering, "He's on the short side actually, shorter than me." The two entered the arcade. Yumiko said to her, "Maybe we should uh split up? You uh check the crane games side, I'll check the racing and shooter games."

As the wife parted from her, Yumiko made her way to the racing games. There was nothing out of the ordinary for her. Just middle-school students and youths playing and competing. Area holding the shooting games were no different, albeit maybe the people were a little rowdier.

"_She said that she last saw her husband when she was playing the kart racing game." _Yumiko got over to the mentioned racing game. Still no sign of the husband.

Yumiko recalled that the wife said he was on the short side, shorter than her. But even with that information no one around fitted the description. Yumiko's scrutinised eyes scanned all over.

"_How does someone go missing in this crowd?" _Yumiko began to wonder. She eyed the kart racing game, another middle-school student was using it at the moment. "_It should not be that difficult in finding an adult male around here. She said he's shorter than her…so is he a midget? If he is there's nothing wrong with that. But still, how do you lose your husband in a place like this?" _

Yumiko decided maybe she could wait at the entrance, maybe he'll come out from anywhere looking for his wife as well. She was starting to regret wasting her time for this, but she shook her head dismissing that thought.

"_Someone's missing, do the right thing…"_ Yumiko thought. From the crane games, the wife came back looking even more worried.

"I could not find him girl." She said, she held Yumiko's hand for comfort. "Please tell me you have found him."

"N-No Ma'am. I-I'm sure he's fine ok?" Yumiko took her hand as well for assurance.

"Oh God, Kaito-kun where are you?" The wife bit her lip, as she turned around to survey the arcade one last time she finally spotted something.

"Kaito-kun!" She yelped, pointing at the back door of the arcade. Yumiko turned her head to where she was pointing at. At the poorly lit back door, Yumiko barely caught the glimpse of three middle school boys seemed to be stuffing a figure into one of their duffel bags.

"You brats! What are you doing?!" The wife shouted at them which got their attention. The middle-school boys quickly bolted for the exit. "Stop!"

"_What the…stuffing a midget into a bag?! This is criminal!" _Yumiko got ticked at these boys' actions. "Hey! You!" Yumiko shouted and some of the customers were looking her way from her loud voice.

"Kaito-kun!" The wife called and tried to chase after them. But wearing heels and a general lack of fitness was slowing her down. Yumiko took it upon herself to pursue the kidnappers.

With greater speed than the wife, Yumiko dashed right to the back of the arcade. Bursting through the backdoor, the middle school students were caught surprised by Yumiko. "Let him go!" She shouted.

"Shit! Run!" One student said, they all ran off down the back alley. The last one had the duffel bag, and it seemed to be weighing him down. Yumiko chased after them, her training over the months was putting to the test.

Yumiko running after the middle school boys gave another shout, "Get back here you kidnappers!"

The boy carrying the bag was straggling behind, and he was not careful enough as he stepped on a littered beer bottle. In a comical display, the boy slipped, his leg swung back and he fell right on his face. The kidnapper groaned in pain, rolling side to side cupping his face. The others had already fled out into the public.

Yumiko seized the moment rushing in she yanked the duffel bag away from him. She had saved the midget husband.

"You bastard! Kidnapping someone's husband!" Yumiko spat. Behind her, the wife was catching up to Yumiko.

"H-Husband? Kidnap?" The middle school boy wheezed out. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Holding the duffel in one hand however, Yumiko realised something was not right. The bag was way too light to have a kidnapped midget stuffed in it. The boy stilled groveled in agony.

This was getting even more confusing for her. Yumiko placed the bag down, she slowly unzipped it. "What the hell is this?"

Yumiko pulled out what was really in the bag, she stood up and took a good look at the thing in her hands. A large thick cylindrical device, black with cyan outlines and hollow in the middle along with speakers on the sides. "What is this thing?"

"Kaito-kun!" The woman behind Yumiko called and she finally caught up with her. The outline of the device glowed blue. In the hollow part, someone appeared like a hologram.

An idol dressed looking kind of guy, like an anime character with dyed blue hair styled up nice. The hologram of this anime character filled the hollow portion of the device.

Yumiko looking completely baffled stared at 'Kaito-kun'.

"Hello darling, did you enjoy yourself earlier?" Kaito said to Yumiko with a vocaloid voice. "I hope so. I love you, I needed to say that hehe."

Yumiko blinking dumbly could not even register what she was looking at. The woman snatched Kaito from Yumiko, checking every part of the device.

"I'm out of here! You're all crazy!" The middle school boy got up and ran off with what strength he had left, leaving Yumiko with the reunited 'couple'.

"Kaito-kun my love! You're ok, oh thank heaven!" The wife said, looking lovingly at Kaito. A bead of tear nearly escaped her eye. Kaito did not respond to his wife though.

Yumiko's eyes darted from her to Kaito, then back to her, and back to Kaito. Her jaw hung low and she did not even realise it.

"Hah?!" Yumiko blurted out. She pinched her brows and then pointed at the two. "W-Wait, your husband is a vocaloid hologram?!"

For some uncanny reason, Kaito responded to Yumiko. "Welcome back darling, I missed hearing your heavenly voice." Realising her vocaloid hologram was responding to Yumiko instead, Kaito's wife got upset.

"Oi, why is he responding to you?" She snapped at Yumiko. "Don't talk to him girl."

"Hah?!" Yumiko raised an eyebrow, "What are you getting mad at me for? I got your property back, and why would you bring this damn thing outside to begin with?!"

"Are you heading out? It may rain, please take an umbrella darling." Kaito said a line stored in his databank, his software must have been damaged from the fall he took in the duffel bag not registering his wife's voice.

Kaito's wife got even more hysterical, and Yumiko got even more creeped out. "You better leave girl, leave my husband be." Kaito's wife hugged the device close.

Yumiko, at last, grasped the notion, she was wasting her time. And watching the woman so possessive of a vocaloid hologram was so sadly pathetic Yumiko could only pity her.

"I'm done, I am so done. So gross." Yumiko said and shook her head in complete disbelief and turned away.

"I love you darling." The damaged vocaloid said to Yumiko, and unfortunately for her the jealous flame in his wife cranked up to the max.

"Kaito-kun! What's wrong with you?!" She shook the device trying to get her husband to hear her voice. As she took a step, however, she was not careful and stepped on the same beer bottle.

"Whaa!" Kaito's wife took a fall in the same comedic appearance and the hologram device slipped out of her fingers and hit the hard floor. And Kaito disappeared and shut down.

"Ow, ow, ow." His wife rubbed her bum, recovering from her fall she saw what happened to Kaito. "Ahh! Kaito-kun!" She rushed over to pick up her broken device.

Yumiko was not even bothered anymore, she left the alley and head for the train station. _"Someone's missing I said. Do the right thing I said." _

Yumiko kept shaking head, she could not even feel angry. It was just unbelievably sad for Yumiko, seeing someone ending up like that. She could only hope to God no one she knows would become like that obsessed lady.


	3. The Ruiner

**Decided to try another chapter for this experiment series. Not so comedic this time, this one takes place after the time Lady Comedy attacked the school a second time and shot Hachiman. **

**Again if you have not read 'The Dark Knight of Chiba', I suggest you do so first to understand **_**this**_** story's context. **

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

_Have you heard the news? _

_Bad things come in twos._

_But I never knew_

'_Bout the little things._

_Every single day_

_Things get in my way_

_Someone has to pay_

_For the little things._

Danny Elfman - The Little Things

* * *

Chapter 3: The Ruiner

Miura Yumiko did not realise the bead of tear welling in her eye until it was too late. She felt it rolling down her cheek to her chin. She blinked in surprise and wiped the tear off her face.

It has been a week since Yumiko had her second encounter with the psychopath that attacked the Sobu High, Lady Comedy.

She was currently at school, in the bathroom locked up in a cubicle. She bit her lip for a second, _"Dammit." _She could not help the horrid picture coming into her head of that warehouse, Yumiko getting attacked by a bunch of lowlifes, their hands holding her down against her will.

And just in time, she was rescued by the Dark Knight of Chiba. The Huntsman.

Yumiko did not know who he was, but he gave her a chance to escape and she was thankful for that. After that terrible encounter, Yumiko committed her time in training herself to be fitter and more capable. To be able to defend herself should the need arise.

However, Yumiko still had that pain in her after that incident. She stepped out of her cubicle to stare at herself in the mirror. As she rinsed her hands, her mind drifted back to the one regret she could not change.

Yumiko could never stop that naïve and foolish girl from stepping into that warehouse in the first place.

She gritted her teeth and shook her head. _"Strong…strong." _

Yumiko stepped out of the bathroom and her friend was waiting for her, Yuigahama Yui. The two joined up together beaming a smile to each other. They needed to submit their Modern Japanese assignment to Hiratsuka Shizuka. On their way towards the faculty office, neither of them took note of the glances Yumiko was getting from the other students.

They drew the door open and stepped into the faculty office. And as soon as they stepped in, their teacher was seated at her desk, looking a little red on her face, however. One hand was holding her phone while the other was yanking her fringe, Shizuka kept her eyes on her phone.

Yumiko and Yui gave each other a confused look. Yui took a step forward, "Uh, Hiratsuka-sensei?"

The teacher let out a yelp, "Ahh, uh Yuigahama, Miura."

"Is something the matter sensei?" Yumiko asked. "Something on your phone?"

"Miura." Shizuka said and handed her phone to her. "Look at this." Yumiko took her phone and inspected the photo on display, immediately her eyes burst out wide.

It was a photo of Shizuka knocked out and carried by a stoic Hikigaya Hachiman on his way to the infirmary, behind him were Yumiko and Hayato injured by Lady Comedy. Yui looked over Yumiko's shoulder and saw the photo herself and her cheeks flushed as well. "H-Hikki?!" Yui squeaked.

A message suddenly popped up in Shizuka's phone and Yumiko read it out dumbfounded. "Bet you were really comfortable in his strong arms. From Yin Etsudo."

Shizuka got even more embarrassed, she quickly took the phone from Yumiko. "Ahh you stupid cousin…" The teacher mumbled while typing a reply.

"Sensei what is this?" Yumiko asked.

"A-Ahem." Shizuka cleared her throat. "Someone has been spreading this photo about that attack." Shizuka explained. Yumiko took the chance to spot the other teachers and students in the office looking their way.

"U-Uh sensei?" Yui then asked, "Why was H-Hikki carrying you?"

Shizuka's cheeks flushed again. Yumiko had to answer the obvious, "Because she got knocked out…duh."

"Oh, r-right." Yui scratched her head.

"Who took this shot?" Yumiko asked the teacher.

"I don't know, the sender was anonymous." Shizuka sighed, "Some other teachers and students have been getting it too." She caught a glance of the teachers and tried to hide her face from them.

Yumiko saw what would come if this persists, rumors and false claims. Shizuka, Hachiman, Hayato, and Yumiko had been thrown under a bus by whoever took and spread the photo. This so-called blacklisted Sobu Trinity will be getting more heat again.

Yumiko took out her Modern Japanese homework and handed it to Shizuka.

"Did you bring this up to the police?" Yui asked.

"They won't be able to help." Shizuka shook her head. Yumiko played it quiet, but she will take a shot of investigating herself, since she was in the photo as well.

As soon as the two girls left the office, Yumiko started walking like she was on a mission.

"U-Uh Yumiko where are you going?" Yui asked as she followed.

"Shutting this nonsense down." Yumiko said. Yui noticed the drastic change in Yumiko's demeanour, it got a whole lot darker.

"Uh, Y-Yumiko?" Yui asked, "Are you upset about this?"

"Upset? No." Yumiko turned to Yui, letting her see her crossed brows. "I'm pissed."

* * *

Soon after the two were at the corridor were the picture was taken. Yumiko moved to a certain spot, positive on where the photo was taken. Yumiko aimed from the spot, "The photo was taken here, at Hikio's one o' clock."

Yui watched as Yumiko acted the detective. Yui tried to give her insight, "Was the photo crisp and clear? Maybe whoever took the photo had a camera ready then?"

Yumiko gave her a look then just pointed, "The shot was from here. Right in front of this classroom door. So…whoever took the photo was probably from this class." She stared at classroom 1-D. She wasted no time, Yumiko slid open the door and entered the class 1-D.

Every student in 1-D was caught surprised as the Fire Queen got inside the classroom, Yuigahama Yui nervously followed her friend inside.

"Excuse the intrusion." Yui softly said, Yumiko made no such greeting.

"_Go dark style, dark style." _Yumiko said in her head, putting on a cold look. A page she had taken from a certain dark knight.

"Miura-senpai?" The class male representative approached them. "How can I help?"

"U-Um," Yui did not know what to start with. Yui did not even know she was starting to hide behind her friend.

"Let's get right to the chase," Yumiko stepped forward. "Who's the one here who took the photo of Hiratsuka-sensei unconscious?"

"Huh?" The class representative stumbled in his words. "I d-don't really know-"

"Hah? Oh yeah, you do." Yumiko leaned forward hissing so only he could hear. "That photo's been spreading around, hasn't it? And the shot was taken from right outside this classroom. So my guess is that someone in this room took the shot. Someone here fits a photography enthusiast. Now tell me who is it? Who's been spreading photos? I won't ask again."

The intimidation Yumiko was giving compelled the class representative to turn his head towards a student at the front row. It was a girl with brown hair reaching the base of her neck, with a camera strap around her neck. She kept her gaze to the blackboard, clearly hiding her face from Yumiko and Yui.

It did not matter, Yumiko had her sights on her prey. "Photography club?" Yumiko whispered to the class representative, and she crossed her arms for effect. An anxious nod was the class rep's reply.

"Well anyway. Thanks for your time. We'll be going now." Yumiko greeted the class representative and left with Yui scurrying behind her.

"Criminal masterminds, these people are not." Yumiko said to herself. She and Yui passed through the corridors shoulder to shoulder. Yui was starting to pay attention to the murmurs from the other students as they carried on, especially the first-year students.

"Hey it's her right? Miura-senpai. She was in that photo."

"She along with Hiratsuka-sensei right?"

"Yeah then that creep was carrying her. Gross."

"Yeah that creep."

"But then why was Miura-senpai with him too? And Hayama-senpai as well?"

"Ehhh? What's going on with all of them huh?"

"Is Miura-senpai friends with that pervert?"

"Gross."

Yui on her part was put off by the comments they have for her friend, making her check on Yumiko out of concern. "Yumiko? Are you ok?"

"Just wait…" Yumiko gave a vague answer.

* * *

Time had passed, and the first year photography student was rushing over to her clubroom. She was Shion Mira, she was one heck of a camera wizard. Entering her clubroom however, showed a different side of her.

On a corkboard, there were pinned up photographs. All of them were pictures of Hiratsuka Shizuka. Pictures of Shizuka in the cultural festival, Shizuka in the faculty office, Shizuka having a smoke, Shizuka leaving the girls bathroom, and the photo of Hikigaya Hachiman carrying her.

Mira got to the corkboard and began taking down the photos, all the while cursing behind her teeth. "Muira that stupid blondie bitch. Think she's so hot and all. She's ruining everything. I hate her guts. I hate her. Just drop dead bitch!"

"Well, I see you didn't waste any time."

A voice from behind Mira startled her white. Shion did not even notice Yumiko by the corner of the clubroom when she entered in. Yui too was beside Yumiko and was giving Shion an accusing look.

Yumiko already had her phone up recording the vital evidence, she then put it away satisfied with the amount collected. "So you're Shion Mira, right? The camera girl."

"You recording me? You're a criminal." Mira spat.

"I really doubt you're in any position to call me that."

"What was all those photos with Hiratsuka-sensei?" Yui pointed at her, "And why did you take that picture of Hikki? And why send it around? It's giving trouble."

Mira could only stand there like the cornered culprit she was. Finally, she let out her bottled anger. "He was that creep that told off Sagami-senpai right? That filthy pervert dared to lay his disgusting hands on my dear Hiratsuka-sensei!"

Yui could only step back from that outburst. Yumiko however, had narrowed eyes and a very unimpressed frown. Yumiko motioned towards the corkboard, "_Your _dear Hiratsuka-sensei eh? Seems like an understatement."

"Hiratsuka-sensei is precious to me, she's absolutely precious. And she should not be wasting her time with someone like him, or you." Mira said.

"So that's why you decided to take a compromising photograph of her with me, Hayato and Hikio in the shot, and spread it around?" Yumiko scowled. "You plan on putting us in a bad light is that it? You were talking about me just now right? Why don't you say it to my face?"

"I'll never forgive you people, every time I wanted to see sensei, she's too busy because of you all. And now look what happened. She nearly got killed by some serial killer! And it happened because of you!" Mira seethed.

"Wha…Y-You…that's not true!" Yui raised her voice as well. Yumiko remained silent and stared right back at Mira unimpressed.

"Now you understand huh? Your very existence is a nuisance. You're a menace, you're a disaster. You are a ruiner!" Mira pointed at Yumiko,

"_Ruiner…Ruiner…Me…" _Yumiko thought.

"If it weren't for you, Hiratsuka-sensei would not have been injured like that! And you don't care because you think you're better than everyone. You, Hayama, and that creep! But now I've shown everyone that you're really nothing. Nothing at all." Mira's face was twisting into a sadistic smile. "And unless you all stay out Hiratsuka-sensei's life, I'll continue to ruin your lives with everything I can and will do!"

"Enough already!" Yui tried to defend Yumiko, "Hiratsuka-sensei would never approve of this! Please just stop this!"

Mira huffed with that same sadist smile, "Huh, you want me to stop? I want to hear it from this bitch!" She pointed at Yumiko once more. "Say 'I'm sorry Shion-sama, I understand my terrible mistake. Please stop.' Let me hear it then."

Yumiko all this time had been silent, she dipped her head down a little to shade her eyes.

"Y-Yumiko?" Yui started to get worried. "Ne, Yumiko?"

"Come on then bitch say it!" Mira stormed over and leaned towards Yumiko's face. Mira's hand gripped Yumiko's jaw, forcing Yumiko to look at her. "What? Cannot say anything now is it?"

Yui was ready to intervene, "Hey leave her al-"

Then it happened so fast. To Yui, it felt like slow motion when she saw it, Yumiko's fist collided into the side of Mira's face with lightning speed. Yumiko's swift punch sent Mira onto the floor and she was out cold.

Yui was left jaw dropped, she could not believe her friend had just gave Mira such a punch.

Yumiko adjusted her collar spoke in a low voice, "Yeah here's what I understand. I'm faster than you."

The Fire Queen stood tall and turned to leave the photography clubroom. Yui getting out of her shock quickly asked, "Y-Yumiko, what did you do?"

"She threatened me and my friends. I responded accordingly." Yumiko answered and exited the room. "We'll let Hiratsuka-sensei learn about Mira, then she'll take it from there."

As the two left, Yumiko had a certain thought running in her head, _"I'm a ruiner? Sure. Ruiner to freaks like you. Gross." _


End file.
